Someday You'll Love Me
by WordGrinder
Summary: The young son of a businessman gets sold off to a yakuza boss who has no emotions or morals and talks through the barrel of a gun. Accepting his fate for what it is, he tries to make the man warm up to him by being the perfect wife and turning a blind eye to his deceitful ways. But when he starts to get sucked into a life of crime he slowly starts to lose himself and his sanity.
1. Prologue

Someday You'll Love Me.

Prologue.

"Stand up straight." "Yes mother."

"Hold your head up." "Yes mother."

"Don't look him in the eye." "Yes mother."

"And whatever he wants from you you do it, understand? This needs to work." "Yes mother."

"List your tasks." "I will cook his meals, clean his house, wash his clothes, run his baths and do anything in my power to make him happy."

"And?" "I will let him have me any time he wants to."

"That's a good boy."

Haku stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror for a long time after his mother left the room. In the long white gown he hardly looked like himself, the pearls in his long black hair and white veil covering his face made him seem like something he wasn't. "I hate you." He whispered to his reflection. He'd turned 18 only yesterday, and now he was getting married. He didn't even know who the groom was, just that it was an important business partner of his father. This marriage was nothing but a deal to tie the man to the company, and selling his son was a price his father had no qualms about paying. With nowhere to go and no one to rely on, Haku really had no other option besides accepting… not that he'd been asked anything.

He sighed and pulled on his face, his mother had smeared make-up all over him… he absolutely hated it, his naturally ivory skin now had a hideous orange glow to them, and the fat black line around his eyes made him look like a raccoon. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down into the white armchair. Everything in the room what a creamy white, one would almost start suspecting that virginity might be an issue for these people. He'd contemplated telling his mother a couple of white lies, that he's slept with the plumber and car mechanic for instance, but that would do nothing to help his cause and only piss her off. He honestly didn't understand why it was of such importance that he was a virgin while the man he was marrying, who had 15 years on him, had probably been fucking around half his life. Hypocrites.

He'd been eavesdropping on his aunts, who loved to gossip more than anything in the world, and apparently this man was not just some businessman, he was yakuza. And apparently he was incredible eye candy too… but a rotten apple on the inside. The 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind apparently, and very, very dangerous. Though they loved to exaggerate, from all the stories they told about him it seemed more than likely that the acclamation that he'd murdered all his previous lovers was, in fact, true. Good, respectable women they'd been, according to his mother and her sisters, but he hardly believed that. They found themselves respectable women as well, but he thought that leeching of your husband, hiring a maid with his money in secret to do the housework while he was at work and eating chocolates all day wasn't exactly respectable. Not to mention how they would make fun of their husbands behind their backs by talking about all the ways they'd been refusing sex for years… and bitching about all the mistresses of course, all in a day's work.

Haku pulled the small picture his mother had given him out of one of the pockets of his folded trousers and printed the face of the man he would be spending the rest of his life with into his memory. He really was handsome, this Zabuza, that was true. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back and he had a strong jawline. The cold, grey eyes scared him, even though it was just a photograph they seemed to stare right through him. He stood, he couldn't bear to be in this horrible room of lies for another second, and walked to the door. He tried opening it, but it was locked from the outside. "Mother? Can you open the door please?" there was no answer. She'd locked him up and left him. He tried pulling on the handle with all his might but it wouldn't budge. In a huff he ripped off his veil, causing some of his hairdo to unravel and pearls to bounce and roll over the hideous white carpet. He opened the door to the bathroom and smiled. There was a window, and it was big enough for him to fit through. Luckily the building only had one storey, so he could easily lower himself to the ground. The soft grass tickled his bare feet and he inhaled big gulps of fresh air.

Now what? He'd have to be back in the room in fifteen minutes… maybe he could spy on his parents a bit, to see what their real reactions to all this were. He'd had the mind to throw on the dark green dressing gown before climbing out so he wouldn't stand out… being the bride and all. He snuck in the main entrance and hid in the cloakroom when his aunts walked past. "But _Zabuuu_, you're not the type to get married at all! What about us?" Haku, whilst hiding in the clothing racks, made his way to the female voice. "He's probably a frigid little bitch, nothing will change with us." Though the deep, silky voice made his insides quiver, the statement his soon to be husband made made his blood ran cold. The woman let out a horrible giggle, and while Haku tried to get a little closer he tripped over a bag and sprawled himself on the ground if front of the two.

When he looked up a face he'd only seen on pictures before stared down at him in annoyance. "Little eavesdropper aren't you, boy?" the quite, he could now see, busty woman said while throwing her curly brown hair over one shoulder. The man's hands were on her waist, and he stared at Haku a little longer, clearly not recognising him. "This is adult business going on, kid. Fuck off." And started kissing the woman's neck while grabbing one of her breasts. Haku quickly apologised and got to his feet before running away. He climbed back through the window and collapsed in a heap on the horrible carpet. He felt sick. The day of his wedding and his husband was already planning an affair… he was probably _doing it_ with her right now! "Well fine! Like I cared for him anyway!" he didn't, really didn't. so there was no way to be so dressed up.

He would be pretty, quiet, obedient and perfect. But he would be his damn self. He stormed into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, then he started pulling all the small pearls from his hair and combing it down with water. He washed his face until all the makeup was gone and painted his finger and toenails green. He clumsily unzipped the pretentious white dress and pulled on his pink sleeveless yukata with a peach swirl pattern on it, then he tied a brown choker around his neck and put on the white veil. No shoes.

"Haku, get out of there, the ceremony is starting!" his mother yelled from outside.

He smiled at the big brown eyes in the mirror looking back at him and tied the white sash around his waist. "Time to get married, bitch."


	2. Chapter One

Someday You'll Love Me.

Chapter One.

Haku walked out of the room with pride, and enjoyed the soft carpet under his bare feet. His mother nearly had a heart attack and tried to pull him back inside to put the white dress on again when she saw what he was wearing but he shook her off. The music started to play and his father got ready to walk him down the aisle but Haku walked right past him and up to the altar, thinking how silly it was to have a wedding in such a place. Everyone here was Japanese and none of them religious in any way. Walking up between the rows of seats he noticed how empty his side of the room was, only a few of his father's business associates and his aunts filled the seats. The other side was filled with shady looking men in black tuxes and women in boudoir-outfits. The blue-haired woman sat in the front. And his soon to be groom stood next to the minister and his eyes got just a fraction wider in recognition when Haku stepped onto the small stage.

"So, we meet again, little eavesdropper." he said with a dark grin, and grabbed the boy's chin to look into his eyes. He suspected a downwards glance, perhaps with a betrayed sadness in them, but what he saw surprised him. His little bride stared straight back at him, a fire burning in the large brown eyes that wasn't there before. He decided he liked it. "It's good to see you again as well, _Zabuuuuu_." He spoke, hard enough so the man could hear him, soft enough so the others couldn't. This took Zabuza by surprise, they boy had a sense of pride and somehow the anger in the soft, emotionless voice was audible. He liked it.

The rest of the wedding passed uneventfully, they said their standard vows, agreed to marry, the blue-haired woman pretended to cry and it was done. "You may now kiss the bride." The minister spoke, and Haku felt a pang of nervousness when the other man took a step towards him to seal the deal. The hand that now held a solid golden ring on one finger cupped Haku's face and a moment later lips were on his own. He breathed out a gust of air through his nose he didn't notice he was holding in and closed his eyes when his first kiss was stolen. As suddenly as it started it ended, and he was left alone on the stage when his husband walked away and the guests stood to join him in the building's large garden. He didn't know quite what to do with himself until his mother grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her, he nearly tripped and fell.

For the rest of the evening he was surrounded by his mother and her sisters, all telling him what shame he's brought onto them and what a disgrace it was, the way he acted. Eventually the topic of the wedding night came up, and his mother seemed determined to make sure he didn't mess that up as well. "Make sure to tell him that it hurts at least a few times, and scratch his back. Unless he takes you from behind, in which case you mustn't hold yourself up with your arms, it looks more submissive that way." "Indeed! And about halfway through you can beg him to stop, but then tell him you changed your mind and beg for him to continue instead!" His aunt chimed in. "Exactly, and make sure to cry, a lot, and tell him how big it is. Men like that." Another said. Haku felt nauseous. His mother started to pull him towards a tree, "Take your underwear off behind here, that'll be a nice surprise for him, come on now-" "ENOUGH!" he pushed her away. "For YEARS I've had to do everything you said like you owned me, but not anymore! My husband owns me now, so you have no say in the matter anymore. A how DARE you tell me what to do on my wedding night? How can you be so horrible? I'm your son, not a piece of meat! And I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He pushed a few fat aunts aside and ran away from the baffled crowd of women with a sense of victory he'd never felt before.

Zabuza, who'd been standing nearby and discussing a shipment of illegal goods with a few of his providers and the blue-haired woman, Konan, on his arm, overheard the whole thing. As did the others. He chuckled and the women heard, Haku's mother immediately scurried over to him. "I'm so sorry for the way he's acting, it must be the nerves, he's never like that. I'm very sorry." He shook off Konan's arm, who frowned at him. "Don't be," He started, "With a bitch of a mother like you I'm surprised he hasn't snapped years ago." And he walked into the general direction his new little toy had run off to. All that followed him was a screeching "WHAT?!" he smiled, this boy became more interesting by the minute.

When he finally found the kid he was sitting on a tree trunk that had fallen over at the very edge of the reception, cooling his feet in the little stream. Zabuza sat down next to him, seemingly startling the boy from his thoughts. Haku looked up and immediately away when he saw who it was, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left… I just couldn't take it anymore." He said in a voice as little as he felt. But the man smiled. He took out a pack of cigarettes and held it out towards the boy, who shook his head, so he lit one himself and let the pack slide back into his pocket. "I know that feeling, when you're trapped and everyone is giving you shit for doing something they feel is wrong." He extended his arm and picked up a lock of the boy's black hair, who took a sharp breath and froze up. "I like you better like this, the other getup didn't suit you." And let the silky smooth black strands fall back into place. Haku started breathing again, the man smiled. "Don't be so afraid of me, as long as you don't cross me I won't harm you, okay?" Haku looked up to him, the man's face was much less scary when he smiled. He himself smiled as well and nodded. He wasn't so scared anymore.

And after he saw the man take off his shoes and socks, roll up his trousers and slide his feet into the cold water with a sigh of bliss Haku found the courage to ask the question that'd been on his mind since he heard of the engagement. "Mister Momochi?" "That's weird. You're my wife, just call me by my name." He'd said it, the man really said it… suddenly Haku wasn't so sure anymore of his bravery now that this had become the truth, but his now… husband looked at him expectantly so he had to. "Yes sir. Zabuza, may I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Why did you agree to wed me? I know that my father's business couldn't be of enough interest to you… for you to pay such a high price?" the man held out his arm, "Come here." Haku shuffled closer obediently until the arm grabbed him and he was pressed in a kind of half-embrace against the man's side. Zabuza rubbed his shoulder in what could be classified as a comforting gesture, but was far too rough to actually be comforting in any way.

"You're going to have to find out for yourself, but trust me, I have a very good reason." After that they didn't speak anymore, Zabuza stared off into the distance, seemingly in thought, and Haku was still getting used to the feeling of being so close to another person. His right thigh was touching the other's left and his entire front was pressed up against the bigger man's side. His cheek was pressing against the muscles covering the man's ribs and he felt very small. The arm stopped rubbing him but was now gently wrapped around him, which was nice. It was much colder out than Haku'd anticipated, and since he had no sleeves he was getting chilly fast. But Zabuza was warm, very warm. Maybe he did it to see what the status of their relationship was, maybe just because he was cold and wanted to see how far he could go, but he did it. Haku sat up a tiny bit, and pulled the black tux jacket his husband wore around himself. He didn't dare look up to see what response he'd get, but felt a massive wave of relief when, instead of being pushed away, the man held him closer.

How curious, Zabuza thought, how someone can switch from being cocky to being shy to being a mixture of both so quickly and suddenly. The boy didn't look up at him though, but he noticed the Goosebumps littering the pale skin. Natural the kid was cold, he barely wore anything and didn't have enough fat on him to bake an egg in. Zabuza pulled the jacket around the boy a little more to shield him from the elements. It wouldn't do if he caught a cold now, he had big plans for the night after all.

The display of kindness confused Haku, but he didn't feel like reading into it. Instead he wanted to take another chance, to try one more thing. He slowly slid his arm from his side across the man's chest and pulled himself closer to him, embracing him. This time he felt the stare on his head, so he pressed his beet red face into the white shirt. This caused the chuckle that sounded from deep in the man's chest to reverberate through the boy as well, and he shivered. "Haku, look at me." The deep voice spoke, but he couldn't move. Zabuza twisted to the side so his entire upper body was facing the boy and he wrapped both arms around him. The smaller of the two was trembling, and his husband pressed his face into the dark hair. "Don't worry so much." He murmured, "I'll be good to you, you're tied to me forever, remember?" Haku nodded. "So look at me" He looked up, still as red as a tomato, but with a smile on his face.

"You're beautiful." The man spoke softly, before pulling the boy in for a kiss. Haku tried to keep up, but his head was reeling and his thoughts moving at a thousand miles per second, until he just gave up and fell limply into the thick arms that were holding him and let himself be ravaged. When a slick thing was moving against his lips he opened his eyes and saw two dark ones, so close he couldn't even properly focus on them, they stared back at him so he closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth. A bold tongue forced its way in, but wasn't demanding. It softly moved against his own, until Haku got his wits together enough to try and move his own against the other's. After that his head felt filled with cotton balls and his brain turned to mashed potatoes, but he managed to grab onto the others shirt and pull himself closer. He pressed his mouth harder against the more experienced one and realised how terribly he needed this, how he'd longed for this without knowing while he was locked up in his cage of a house.

So he begged, without saying a word, he begged for more. More of what he didn't know but he wanted it, he wanted it so badly it burned. The man groaned into his mouth and the arms around him nearly crushed him and he wanted it and needed it and every single part of him was on fire and it was good and it was horrible and he never wanted it to end.

Zabuza was surprised, to say the least, how easily the boy gave in and with how much fervour he returned the kiss. But he liked it. He seemed to like things about the boy more than he usually would… which was good, considering their situation. But he nearly lost his mind when his little wife got so enraptured let out an unintentional little moan and was breathing irregular gusts of air onto his face, and that wasn't good. So he pulled away slightly and tried to speak. "Haku," His voice was raspy. "No." Two clouded eyes looked up to him and the boy wrapped his arms around Zabuza's neck and pulled him down, back into the kiss.

Don't stop, just don't ever stop this, Haku thought while he was trying to pry the other's mouth open with his own tongue. He felt nauseous and weird inside, he needed it. But his husband pulled away and grabbed the boy's hands in one fist. "That's enough" he said, slightly out of breath, and looked the boy over. His hair was messed up and his yukata ruffled and nearly falling open, the boy's eyebrows knitted together in displeasure and while there was still a deep red blush on his face the boy was pouting too. "Look at yourself." He said, and gestured to the boy's groin, where there was a bump that wasn't there before clearly visible under the clothing. Haku's blush got even deeper, if that was possible. "Please" he whispered, eyes downcast. "Please just, please…" Zabuza was amused. "Please what? This?" and he pressed his free hand down on the boy's 'bump'. A long moan, far to sultry to be able to fall from such innocent lips, tore from the boy's throat as his head fell back and he went entirely limp and rigid at the same time.

"Well?" he couldn't see, he could barely hear, what was this man reducing him to? He'd touched himself before, sure, but never like this, it never felt like this. Zabuza let the boy's hands go and the small body fell limply backwards onto the tree trunk. He looked up at the man with hooded eyes. "Well?" He repeated, and Haku forced his immense embarrassment aside to answer. The yes left his lips barely audible and the man grinned. "Good boy." he put on his shoes and walked away, back to the wedding reception that was still going on. Haku lay there in a daze for a few more minutes before he was able to clear his mind a little and realise what happened, how he'd acted. He slowly sat up and took a deep breath, then threw some water on his face to get back to his senses. He was grateful the man, no, his man had left before he made a complete fool out of himself… he'd probably ended up asking him to take him right there in the woods. He splashed some more water on his face and looked down. Oh. He needed to get rid of his unwanted little companion before he returned.

Zabuza was pissed. Not at his new bride, oh now, the 'frigid little bitch' was much more _interesting,_ he supposed he could call it, than he had expected. No, he was mad at himself for letting it get that far. And now the image of the boy's head falling back and the moan falling from his lips was filling his head and clouding his judgement. He was lucky he got away before doing something he'd really regret. Now he had to find a certain someone to make another problem go away. She was currently standing alone by the table filled with bottles of liquor, claiming them one by one. "Konan. come with me."

At last he was presentable again! Haku tucked the last strands of hair back in place and straightened his yukata one last time before de decided he looked as if he didn't just get ravaged and molested in the woods. He stood and started walking back to the field, the twigs under his feet hurt, putting his feet in the stream hadn't been such a good idea after all, his toes were turning blue. He started walking towards the table with the cake, but changed his mind when he saw his aunts flocking around it. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to try his hand at booze then. He strolled over to the table filled with the different kinds of drinks and poured himself something from a bottle with a black and white label. It smelled strongly of alcohol and burned in his throat, it made his nose clog up and eyes water. The taste was disgusting so he quickly downed a can of orange soda to calm his throat. Booze was seemingly not for him. He saw that the women had left the cake for a moment so he started making his way there… until he noticed something moving behind some trees some ways away.

He slowly walked towards it, and at a certain points he could hear noises too… moaning ones. He felt excited about busting some slut who wanted to get it on at his wedding, but when he peeked around the tree closest to the one they were hiding behind he felt as if a brick had fallen into his stomach. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He could only stand there and stare at them until they noticed him and stared back. The woman with the blue hair grinned and the man who had her pinned to the tree and was holding her up with his hips, her legs around his waist, seemed surprised. "Haku…" Zabuza said, his voice was strained and he had sweat on his brow from the hard work. But Haku didn't want to listen, his legs finally came to action and he ran away. Away from that cheap whore and his cheating husband. He hadn't even been married a day.


	3. Chapter Two

Someday You'll Love Me.

Chapter Two.

His eyes were downcast while he stepped into the the sleek black limousine, unable to face the man who was already sitting, waiting, inside. Haku sat as far from his husband as possible and straightened his yukata. He was more ashamed than he'd ever imagined himself to be about such a thing, and tried to pull the fabric over his thin and pale legs. Of course he'd rather fuck her, she had a curvy body made for the act. He was just a bundle of skin clad twigs with the sex appeal of a potato, even when he'd practically threw himself up for grabs earlier the man had completely refused him and gone to his mistress instead.

Zabuza didn't know what to do, the kid sat across from him and seemed about ready to cry. He wasn't used to dealing with the kind of people that had any other feelings besides fear towards him, but even he could tell that his little wife wasn't afraid of him, at least not anymore. So why was he looking like that? "What's wrong with you?" wasn't he supposed to be happy that he hadn't been taken? Haku leaned forward so his hair would fall over his face and shield him from the inquisitive gaze that was fixed on him. He sniffled a few times before gathering his courage and looking up with a smile plastered on his face. "Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry to leave that impression on you, did you have a nice day?"

What? "Uhm, yeah, nice enough. What happened with your mother?" The woman had left the reception wet, screaming and covered in cake. "We had a slight disagreement." That's right, Haku could do this, he just had to keep his head cool and answer the questions calmly. He'd gotten most of it out of his system when his mother approached him and asked him how he, as the good wife he was supposed to be, could be alright with his man sticking it in another. He'd pushed her into the wedding cake and poured the bowl of pink punch over her head. It was difficult to imagine what a submissive, obedient son he'd been just the day before, this man made the rebel in him come out. And he wasn't sure if that was really a good thing, he'd gone back to his dressing room before coming to the car to, in a daring manoeuvre, take off his underwear. Zabuza frowned, "Stop that.", he said. "What?" "The fake smiling and pretending everything's fine bullshit. You're pissed about something so tell me what it is." Zabuza disliked not being informed about... well, anything. "Shouldn't we be on our way? Why are we still in the driveway?" was Haku's only reply. Zabuza crossed his arms across his chest, why was the kid being so difficult? He was trying the whole communicating thing and everything, wasn't that enough? "We're giving Konan a ride, she lives nearby."

Really. Haku gripped the fabric covering his knees in his tightly balled fists. "I see. Is she staying for dinner too?" he was surprised how civilised he managed to keep his voice. The older man was surprised, he wasn't upset then? "Would you like her to?" NO! No no no no no! He wanted her to never put her hands on his husband again! "Well, she was a part of your life before I was, so it wouldn't be fair to cut her out… I have no right to change your life or the things you like to do with the people you like." But please tell me you'd rather be with me, don't choose her instead. He understood that even though he had a ring on his finger, he had no right to be his only lover. He knew nothing of his husband, he'd only just met him after all.

"People I… like? Haku, you're my wife, that means I like you, I wouldn't bother otherwise. If I liked someone else I wouldn't be getting married to you, now would I? Would you rather not have her drive with us?" Zabuza… liked him? The fake smile slid off his face and was replaced by a genuine one, and a surge of courage had him sitting at the tip of his seat. "Really?" Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the hopeful stare directed at him. "Uh… yeah?" Why the hell else would he say it? It wasn't as if he needed the kid to like him to get what he wanted, damn he didn't even need consent for all he cared. But that wasn't what he was in it for this time, this was something for the long haul. The next moment he had a lap full of trembling wife "Haku, what are you doing?" But instead of answering the boy put his arms around his husband's neck and pressed their lips together. "Hold on, hold on," Zabuza grabbed him by his thin waist and pulled him off his chest. "Don't do that," Haku whispered, "I can be as good as her, just try me, please."

The door opened and Konan was about to get in when Zabuza grabbed the door handle, "Sorry sweets, you're gonna have to walk. We're a little crowded back here." He pulled the door closed and pressed a button, the engine started up and the limo drove off. He put his hand back on Haku's waist and looked in the eyes that wouldn't look at him.

So that's what it was all about? He wasn't upset because he took Konan, but because he took her instead of him? The things he liked about this kid just kept piling up. "Alright then, pretty little thing." His face stretched into a wicked grin, "Show me." He slid his hands down the boy's hips, grabbed his ass and pulled the boy's groin against his own, hardening one. Haku fell against the broad chest and didn't have a chance to catch himself as the large hands that grabbed hold of his behind gave both globes an experimental squeeze. He pressed his face into the nape of the others neck in embarrassment at the undignified mewls that were being coaxed from him, he couldn't hold it in. "You've got a good ass, I like it." It was soft and round, unlike what he expected from the boy's outward appearance. He kept squeezing him with one hand, and grabbed the back of the boy's head with the other. He turned the blushing face towards him and said in a soft but taunting voice, "I thought you wanted me to try you?" "Y-Yes!" he squeaked, nearly choking on his words when Zabuza used his hold on his wifey's behind to start grinding the two of them together.

He pulled the younger one's face closer to kiss him, and Haku hesitantly put his arms back around the man's neck. But as soon as the hard mouth pressed to his own he felt like before, his brain went numb and his body lit on fire. He clumsily answered the kiss, trying not to lose his mind in the demanding lips and tongue pressing against and playing with his own while he could feel his husband's hardness pressing against his. Zabuza removed his hands and quirked his eyebrow at the body that went rigid on his lap. "Well?" Haku gulped and used the leverage his position, one knee on either side of his husband, gave him to try and experimentally move his hips a little. The movement caused the almost painful swelling that was only covered by a thin layer of pink fabric to rub against the hardness that was already pressed against it. "No-aah!", Haku fell forward while an unfamiliar feeling of pleasure shot through him like lightning every time they rubbed against each other. Zabuza growled something that sounded a lot like 'good boy' to him before he was pulled back in a mind-reeling kiss, and both of the man's calloused hands plunged under his yukata to grab hold of his ass and keep the jerky movements going.

Through the fuzzy haze covering his mind Haku noticed the groan of approval his husband let out against his mouth at finding his boy completely nude under the thin pink fabric. Damn this kid, he just kept on surprising him over and over, and every time in a better way. If this kept up he wouldn't be able to restrain himself until the wedding night. "Haku, why are you not wearing any underwear?" He stopped his movement, took his hands from their newly found favourite place and let the boy sit up. "I… I don't know…" he was hot, his chest felt about ready to burst and he didn't want to talk anymore, so he grabbed Zabuza's shoulders and pulled him into another potentially endless kiss. Alright then. The man let his hands slip back into place and pulled the boy flush against himself, time for some grownup playtime. His fingers dipped into the sweaty crevice and pulled the flustered boy's cheeks apart, who, in turn, broke the kiss with a throaty moan and dug his fingernails into the back of his man's neck. "What are you do-oooooing?" At the sultry, breathy voice moaning into his ear he nearly lost it, and with his feet firmly planted on the floor he ground up into the body his hands were forcing down in a rhythm of ungodly friction. Haku couldn't think anymore, he just pressed his face into his husband's neck and tried to stop the sounds coming from within him every time they were being ground together. His senses were flooded with the man's presence, all he could hear was the laboured breathing and occasional groan above him, all he could smell was the deep musky scents engulfing him, all he could feel were the hot hands on his behind and the torturous pleasure his front had to endure. And it was good, and horrible, and his entire body was on fire. He felt a feeling pressing in the bottom of his stomach and knew he was close, everything was tingling. He tried to speak but he couldn't breathe, and all the while the man just sat there, holding him, moving him, he couldn't take it anymore.

Zabuza pressed his face into the boy's dark hair and breathed in his scent, the kid was whimpering, scratching him and moving so perfectly it had to be a crime. Haku was too close, his lover wasn't nearly done yet so he had to postpone, he tried to think of something else, anything else than the chest heaving against him in irregular breaths, than the cocky fingers trailing over his entrance and his butt cheeks being pulled closed and apart over and over again while a thick, hard thing was rubbing against him endlessly. And then his neck was being kissed, those fingers pressed against his hole and started rubbing circles around it while the grinding never stopped, and he fell over the edge. He couldn't do anything but hang on to the person in front of him for dear life while wave after wave of pleasure washed through him, he couldn't breathe and the man just kept going on and on until the very last shudder finished shooting through him.

"You okay?" an amused voice asked him while lay exhausted against his husband. "Hm, yes… I think." He was sweaty and felt disgusted with himself, his clothing was ruined, the front was very visibly stained. And he hadn't even been able to complete his goal. Zabuza wiped the wet strands of hair from the other's face and kissed him. Big guilty eyes looked up to him and he couldn't help but be amazed at how the boy, even with swollen lips, tired eyes, a sweaty brow and messed up hair could still look breathtakingly beautiful. Haku worried his bottom lip between his teeth, "I'm sorry… I asked you to test me and you didn't even… I'm useless, aren't I?" "No, you're actually a lot better than I expected you to be." The car suddenly braked and Haku almost flew from his now quite uncomfortable seat, only to be caught by two large arms and hugged gently. "You okay to walk?" He nodded. Zabuza gestured to the door and they left the car.

Haku hadn't even noticed how much the car's interior now smelled like sweat and sex until he got a good lungful of fresh air. He turned to look in which direction to go, but Zabuza was already walking ahead. This wasn't exactly the kind of neighbourhood he'd been expecting, there were high apartment complexes in a square, and inside the square there were only a few streets of tiny rundown, single storey houses. They were permanently cast in shade by the high buildings surrounding them, the sidewalks had been taken over by high weeds and more than a few of the homes had collapsed, were caved in or otherwise in ruins. As they walked down the street the limo drove away and an old lady who was raking leaves waved at them. Zabuza waved back.

Eventually they came to a little home that seemed to have been white one day, now the plaster was peeling and the roof green with moss. There was a little wooden fence around it which seemed to encase a small garden, the house was surrounded by old trees and overgrown by plants. If it'd been in a forest it would seem like something from a fairy-tale. But in this case it just looked like a rundown old crack house, aside from the bright red stationwagon parked next to it.

"You… live here?" Zabuza nodded and pulled out a rusty key, it took some force to open the door, years of rain and lack of sun had warped the wood. "You probably imagined me living in some kind of penthouse, with pool and all?" "Yeah… why didn't you pick me up with your own car?" "Keeping up appearances. You know the key to being rich? Don't spend all your damn money on pointless shit. Those idiots at the wedding don't think that way though, so the limousine, expensive suit and everything else is needed to convince them I'm good for my money. Pretty stupid, huh?" He stepped inside and closed the door, again with force, after his new wife.

He showed him the living room, which was pretty bare besides a rundown couch and unused fireplace. There was a small table with two plastic chairs in one corner and a make-shift kitchen in the other. The bedroom held one king-size mattress and a closet, there was a door leading to the bathroom which had a tiled floor but wooden walls, a sink, toilet and shower. There was a washer but no dryer. Besides that there was a hallway leading from the front door to all these rooms and that was it. No wallpaper, no carpets, no curtains. After asking for a towel Haku fled to the bathroom and turned on the shower to drown the sound of his sniffles. This wasn't what he'd expected, and even when he decided to have the lowest of expectations it hadn't been this bad in his mind, the bathroom door didn't even have a lock. He peeled off his stained clothes and stepped in the shower, there was no hot water.

Zabuza sank down on the couch. He'd noticed the distressed look on Haku's face, but the place wasn't so bad, was it? Maybe he didn't notice how un-homey it was because he was only here to sleep and eat, he practically lived at work after all. He got up and looked in the fridge; it was empty aside from a chunk of cheese that'd turned fuzzy. He should go out to get some food.

Haku was startled by the sound of the front door loudly closing, "Zabuza? Are you still here?", no answer. He pulled the plastic curtain aside and stepped onto the cold floor. On top of the washing machine were some clothes and a note. He dried his hair with the rough towel that'd seen its best days long ago and picked up the note. 'Sorry 'bout the house. Get what you need to card limit.' Next to it was a prepaid credit card. The piece of clothing was one of the man's grey t-shirts, it hung down past his knees. He tied his own white sash around his waist and threw his yukata into the washer. He was surprised to find a pair of thick woollen socks waiting for him as well, did the man notice his cold feet situation?

He wrapped the towel around his hair and walked to the living room, the entire house was cold, and he didn't see a heater anywhere. Would Zabuza get mad at him for taking the duvet out of the bedroom? He figured not. So then he sat, wrapped in the massive down blanket on the brown leather couch, waiting for whatever. Everything had gone completely opposite of his expectations, he'd imagined the house to be nice, yet it was horrible. And he'd expected his husband to be a horrible criminal, but he was nice, kind even. He didn't know what to make of the situation, what was it that the man wanted of him exactly?

A car pulled up beside the house, which was clearly audible through the poor isolation, and moments later the door was forced open. "I'm home." said a grim voice in the hallway, "Welcome home!" Haku chirped back. Zabuza walked into the living room with a smile on his face, which bloomed into an even bigger one at seeing the boy wrapped up in his own little nest on the couch. "It's been a really long time since someone welcomed me home. Its… nice. Aside from that, what are you doing?" Haku blushed, and started to explain how he wasn't used to the cold in the house while Zabuza dragged in one plastic bag after the other. "What's in there?" "Basic things you'll need. Some clothes, food, cleaning stuff and shoes. You okay with cooking every day?" Haku nodded, he cooked almost every day at home before. "Good. I don't know how all that kitchen stuff works. You found the card?" Haku nodded again, shivered and crawled a bit deeper into his cocoon. "I put enough money on there for you to be able to get everything you need, we'll go to town together tomorrow, if the cold is really such an issue I'll get a heater while you make dinner, how 'bout that? Also there's some sweaters in there somewhere so that should be okay for a bit." He gestured over to the bags.

Haku took off the towel and hung it over the back of the couch, he got out of the blankets and slid across the wooden floor on the soft socks. He hugged his husband's midsection, which was as high as he could reach and was immediately lifted up and encased in warmth. He murmured his thanks into the man's chest, who chuckled. "I'll take good care of you, I promise. We're stuck together forever after all." Zabuza pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head, who looked up to offer his lips instead. He gripped his wife a little tighter and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. This was going to work just fine.


End file.
